Naked
by gillyandersons
Summary: Snow and David walk in on Emma and Neal having sex, which results in Neal running through the streets of Storybrooke with nothing but a pillow to cover himself with.


Emma moaned as Neal kissed her hungrily. He had trapped her between himself and the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

His fingers left a burning trail behind her bare skin as they explored the territory under her shirt. It had been almost 12 years since he had last touched her, and as much as he wanted to memorise and savour every perfect inch of Emma's skin, it was all coming rather quickly.

"Bedroom" Emma breathed, her breath hot and ragged against Neal's skin. "Now" she added, ripping his shirt open and discarding it on the floor.

Neal grinned as he pulled the blonde off the wall, her legs stayed wrapped tightly around his waist as they clumsily made their way to the bedroom, knocking over Snow's vase of flowers as they did.

The second Emma felt her back against the mattress, her fingers went to work on Neal's zipper as he nipped and sucked at the pulse point in her neck.

As Neal discarded his jeans, Emma quickly undid the button on her own and pulled them down before pulling her vest off in one quick motion. The discarded vest flew across the room and hung from the ceiling fan.

Neal's eyes grew and glistened with lust and desire as he took in Emma, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. His fingers almost trembled as he removed Emma's pants.

He crashed his lips to hers as he thrust himself inside her, causing the blonde to moan into his mouth.

Emma's finger nails dug into the naked skin of Neal's back as they rocked in unison.

It was good 12 years ago, but by God, it was mind blowing now.

Their moans filled the room and the bed squeaked, hiding the sound of keys jangling in the front door.

Snow, David, Regina and Henry walked in, chatting happily amongst one another. Regina was the first to notice the couple and she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in horror.

"Wha- eeeewwww!" Henry exclaimed before Regina put her hand over Henry's eyes and dragged him from the apartment, her stomach churning in disgust at the sight of the pair naked and dancing the horizontal tango.

Henry's sudden outburst caused the couple to spring apart. Neal's eye's grew wide in terror as David glared at him, a murderous look in his own eyes.

"David" Snow said, her voice several octaves higher than usual. "Let's um, let's go" she said, unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"I am going to _kill_ him" David growled.

Neal swallowed thickly and fell off the bed with a loud thud. David lunged forward, but Snow managed to hold him back long enough for Neal to get a head start. He grabbed the pillow and held it over his crotch.

Emma wrapped the bed sheet around her, coming to stand in front of Neal.

"You better run!" David growled again, finally breaking free of Snow's grip.

Neal backed away, bumping into Emma's bedside table and knocking the contents of it to the floor.

"David, leave it!" Snow said again as her husband pushed Emma onto the bed and cornering Neal.

In David's eyes, Emma was still his little girl. She might already have had sex with Neal and be a fully grown adult, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill Neal, or any man for that matter, who touched his daughter.

"I'll deal with you later" he shot a glance to Emma, which gave Neal just enough time to slip away.

"I'm sorry, Em" Neal said as he began to run from the room. He had toyed with the idea of maybe picking his pants up, but that would waste time. "I love you" he shouted as he made a beeline for the front door.

Snow covered her eyes as Neal's perfectly rounded buttocks was on display.

Neal ran from the apartment stark naked, one hand holding the pillow covering his junk in place. He felt like a teenager as he ran for his life. He didn't even think about it as he ran outside, the cold winter air nipping at his naked tush. Thankfully, there weren't any people on the streets.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Emma snapped, glaring at her father.

Snow was now sitting at the kitchen table, her knees week and her head spinning. The last 5 minutes had been overwhelming, to say the least.

"What do you mean?" David snarled as he began pacing, looking down at his shoes rather than his half naked daughter with swollen lips and sex hair, covered only by a thin bed sheet. "You're the one who-who-who!" David motioned his hand in the air.

"You're hardly one to talk! I seem to remember walking in on you two in the throws in the middle of the day!"

"That's different" David sighed. "We're married"

"Yeah well, I love Neal and he loves me. How is that any different? We already have a kid together, the only thing that's missing are a couple of rings and a piece of paper!"

"She does have a point, David" Snow spoke up.

"I'm still going to kill him the next time I see him!"

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"God I need my own apartment" she mumbled as she collected the discarded items of clothing and locked herself in the bathroom.

Neal's lungs burnt, but he couldn't stop running. He could see his breath around him. He turned the corner and ran smack bang into Gold. The force of the impact knocked Neal to the floor. Thankfully Belle held Gold upright.

"What the-" Gold started before he realised who had ran into him.

"Neal!" Belle squealed, covering her eyes with her hand as Neal lay on the floor, groaning in pain, his pillow no longer covering him.

"Sorry" Neal groaned, pulling the pillow back into place and standing up. "If David asks, you never saw me!" He said.

"I think that's best" Gold nodded as Neal continued to run towards the house, unable to get the image of his fully grown, stark naked son out of his head.

Why Neal was running around the streets in the nude, he didn't know. Nor did he want to. Although, the David comment gave him a pretty good idea as to why.

Both Belle and Gold shivered in disgust as they carried on their walk to Granny's, hoping Neal didn't scar any of the other townspeople.

The couple groaned internally as they heard multiple shrieks and screams radiating from around the corner.


End file.
